The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core of the proposed Johns Hopkins SPORE in cervical cancer will consist of Dr. Mei-Cheng Wang, Dr. Rafael Irizzari and a programmer in the department of Biostatistics, and Dr. Elizabeth Garrett, a member of the Division of Biostatistics in the Oncology Biostatistics Center. The investigators have extensive experience in applying conventional and up-to-date statistical techniques to the analysis of both clinical and laboratory data in cancer and AIDS studies. The Core will have an essential and integral role in scientific development, execution, and analysis of all projects in the SPORE for cervical cancer. Core investigators have extensive and complementary experiences in quantitative methods for biomedical applications, including both clinical and basic science studies. They are committed to taking a direct interest in the substantive issues being investigated, participating in regular project and program meetings, and providing rigorous and innovative input on all quantitative matters arising in the projects. The Core is designed to: 1) Provide biostatistical consultation and support to all projects in the program, by assisting in the design, collection, visualization, analysis, quantitative modeling, interpretation, and publication of data arising in the course of program activities; 2) Provide bioinformatics consultation to all the projects in the program, by assisting with the identification and solution of complex database tasks arising in the course of project activities. This includes designing a new research database and interface for data entry, data retrieval, patient or sample tracking, and procedures to ensure data quality, integrity, and confidentiality. This database will provide a centralized means to produce interim reports of projected progress, patient accrual, processing of specimens, completeness of data gathering, and monitoring of patient drop out or loss to follow-up 3). Provide the infrastructural support, programming, and computer maintenance necessary to biostatistical and bioinformatics activities within the program; 4) Provide short courses or seminars to the SPORE investigators. These courses/seminars will be properly designed to provide overviews of biostatistical techniques and advancements which are useful in the design, modeling and analysis of clinical and laboratory data.